The Lost Angel
by Dev97
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a teenager .She lives with her single father and is looking forward to going to college. Her life changes completely when she discovers that she's the long lost daughter of Christian Grey and Anastasia Grey. This is the first time ever that I've written a story so please be kind and considerate. Honest reviews are appreciated . Hope you like my story :) .
1. Introduction

Introduction

My name is Annabeth Chase. I'm 17 years old. I was adopted when I was 4. I have a traumatic past. Things that had happened to me before my adoption. But we'll get to that later. My father , Adrian Chase , is my everything. I lost my mother at the age of 11 and it broke my father. Its like a part of him is dead. He has never dated after that and devoted his entire life to taking care of me. He's one of the most selfless people I've ever met. He's a lawyer by profession and has never lost a live in a small town called Forks. It suites me well.  
I like living here.  
Someday I'll understand whether my face is a curse or not. Some people might say that I'm the most beautiful girl they had ever seen. Some might say that they've seen much better. I don't know which one to believe. My father has been saying the former my entire life.  
But again he's my father and thats how he's supposed to feel. I personally don't think a pale skinned , gray eyed brunnett who stands tall-ish at 5'7 is very impressive. Anyways it doesn't matter because it's what's on the inside that matters.

I'm about to graduate coming august. I have big dreams for college. I've applied for Ivy league colleges and I might just get into one of them.  
Atleast I hope I do get one of them. Yeah I'm a big dreamer but then I've worked extremely hard for this so I'm expecting results. Who woud have thought that my life would take a 180 degree spin in a matter of few days.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 Playing cards with my dad has always been one of the most entertaining passtimes of mine . Its a friday night and I've decided to stay home and spend some quality time with my dad instead of attending Jenna's party. Not that I don't like parties , but today I was'nt in the mood.

"So have you thought about what I'd said?" I ask my dad. I was referring to miss Chloe . She was my math teacher and was also very interested in my dad. She could'nt keep her eyes off him during the techno fest held in our highschool. Dad made a face at me. "How many times do I have to ask you to stop trying to set me up Ana?"  
he said. "Dad I'm not trying to set you up. I'm just saying that you should give her a chance. She's a nice person. Pretty too. Maybe you could hang out with her" I was'nt going to back down. He took a sip of his wine and waited for me to play my next card. " I don't think of her that way". I stared at dad. "You dont think of anyone that way".  
He gave me a sad smile and said "love , I can't. Your mother was the love of my life and will be forever. I just don't think it would be fair to Miss Chloe , or , any other woman as a matter of fact, to be in my life and not be the one I truely love. My turn." He played. It was honestly heartbreaking. " Dad you're allowed to fall in love again."  
I say as I look at my cards. He chuckles and says " you've always been too mature for your age. Alright I'll give it a thought. Now stop harassing your old man. Tell me how's your school going on."

I sigh, resigned. This has to be the 422'nd time my dad has changed the subject. Anyways I'll keep on trying. "School is alright. I can't wait to go to college." I smile as I think about it. Being independent has always been something I'd aspired towards. College is the best way to learn independence. Dad smiles at me "I'm proud of you love." he says as he plays the last card " I win." he grins at me. Dammit. His grin is infectious. "Next time you'll see" I grumble. He laughs ." Alright love its time for bed."  
he says as he collects all the cards to pack them. " Goodnight daddy" I hug him and he kisses my forehead. I'm about to leave the drawing room when suddenly someone bangs on our front door. I stop . It's almost 1am. Who could it be at this time of the night? The banging continues. Whoever it is sure is impatient. They keep on banging the door as well as ringing the doorbell. Me and my dad exchange looks. " Go to your room Ana" my dad says as he heads for the door. "Not likely " i say as i follow him to the front door. The banging and the ringing continues. Dad opens the door and almost immedeatly steps back as a man enters the room. As I takea look at the man, I freez. Holy crap! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

I've always had nightmares. Flashes from my past , before I was adopted. Someone chasing me. Running as fast as my feet would allow me to. The monster. "You're my favourite doll. Come here baby girl." the monster would always say. Fire. Lots of fire. This was usually what my nightmare consisted of. When it gets bad , I always wake up screaming and shivering . My dad always comforts me. The nightmares don't occour very often. But when they do, they leave me shaken.  
But sometimes , very very rarely, I dream. About a copper haired man. Holding me. Playing with me. " My little angel" he calls me. I sit in his lap and he feeds me .  
This dream never makes any sense to me. But I always wake up feeling happy-ish.

"Annabeth" the man says. I come back to now. How is it possible? It's copper haired man from my dreams. He was the one banging on the door. He looks older than he did in my dreams. 40-45 maybe. He was very handsome . He looked like he hadn't slept for days. His eyes were bloodshot. He was staring at me with , I don't know, love? That was the only way to interpret it. "Annabeth" he whispered. How did he know my name? The copper haired man moved closer to me. Or tried to since my father pushed him back. "Excuse me, who are you? And what business do you have with my daughter?" my dad asks angrily. "Your daughter? YOUR DAUGHTER? HOW DARE YOU ? The gray eyed man growls. " You. I'm going to ruin you for what you have done. For what you have put me through. For what you've put my family through! I'm going to make sure that you pay for what you've done." He says coldly to my father. I'm petrified. He looks murderous. I wonder how he could look at me so adoringly and then the next moment, give my father such a cold look. "Are you out of your mind? Who the hell are you? " my dad is angry too. He pushes me further behind him. "You know bloody well who I am. I'm Christian Grey. Annabeth's father. Her biological father. You kidnapped her. You took her away from us when she was three." the man says. "I did no such thing and you , sir , are out of your mind !" my dad bellows. That makes the copper haired guy angrier. Actually,thats an understatement. He looks like he lost some sort of control and snapped. He charged towards my dad. Before my dad could react I jumped in between them ."Enough!"  
I try to push the man away but he grabs my hand. He pulls it to his face. "Annabeth you were so small. So young when you were taken by this-" I interrupt him. "He did not kidnap me. He adopted me. He saved my life. I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for him. Please don't hurt my dad." I plead with him.

Mr Grey looks like he's trying very hard to calm himself. "Alright. Alright I'll take your word for it. But only on one condition." he stares at for a moment, his eyes suddenly hopefull. "What condition?" I ask him cautiously. "You will come home with me. Right now. Return home with me." as he says , almost pleadingly.

My dad suddenly snaps "what proof do you have that you're her biological father? What he's one of your stalkers Ana? What if he's some psycho?" Dad hasn't even finished his sentence and Mr Grey is pulling out some papers from his briefcase. "We've performed a DNA test. Here are the reports." he hands us the papers. I'm too shocked at first. " But how did you get my blood?" I ask him. He looks a bit embarassed as he explains. "You had donated your blood last month." . " But how-?"  
"I'll explain it later. The point is that you are my daughter. Come home Ana .Your mother is waiting for you. Your brother and sister are waiting for you. " he pleads again. The pain in his voice is clear. I'm torn. I look at my dad. He stares back at me. I know he doesn't want me to go. He'd once told me that one of his biggest fears was that my biological parents would come looking for me and then I would have to leave him. I'd laughed and reassured him that the chances of that happening were almost nil. But it had happened. My dads worst fear had come true.

But I'd be lying if I said that I didn't want to go. Ofcourse I wanted to go. I'd spent my life feeling rejected. I'd always thought that I was an unwanted child. An accident.  
That my parents were teenagers who didn't want anything to do with me. Now that I knew that that was not the case, I wanted to know my real parents. I was extremely curious about my family. At the same time I was worried that it would break my dad.

"Alright. I'll come with you. But I just need a minute with my dad" I told Mr Grey. His face broke into a devastating smile. He nodded. Me and my dad walked into the kitchen. I looked at him and it broke my heart , the expression on his face. He looked hurt. "Dad, listen to me. I'll go with him but only for some days. Not permenantly.  
and anyways my finals start soon so I'll have to come back. I mean I have to prepare and make sheets and presentations and all. I mean ofcourse even if I didn't have all that I would have come back. " I keep on babbering. But my dad remains quite. "Dad please say something" I beg him. Finally he gives me a sad smile. "Ana love I won't stop you from going. It's your decision to it is also your right to get to know your family. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." I look at him and ask "really? You're not mad at me?". He put his hands on my shoulders and says "You're my daughter Annabeth. That will never change. No matter where you go or whom you go with." .

We walk out of the kitchen. Mr Grey immediatly grabs my hand again. "lets go" he says excitedly. He looks ectatic . Like he's won a lottery or something. He pulls me out but I grab my dads hand one last time and squeeze it and give him a reassuring look. Mr Grey pulls me into the car and gets in the back seat with me. As the car pulls away, I catch a glimpse of my dad and I see a tear running down his cheek. My heart breaks again. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

We're on our way to seattle. I have a bad habbit of over thinking. So as soon as we pull away from my dad's place, I start doubting myself. Did I do the right thing? Being curious is one thing but what if these people are horrible? What if they don't like me? What if I don't like them? This is bad. What was I thinking? I mean I trust this person because I've dreamt of him. Even in my head this sounds utterly stupid. But that is the truth. Those dreams suddenly make sense. He's my father. That's why I trust him. Those dreams were memories. At first I coudn't place them but now everything is a little bit clearer.

Mr Grey is very quite. He hesistantly holds out his hand with a smile. I look at it for a second and then place my hand in his. "Don't worry too much Annabeth.  
We all will love you no matter what happens. Thank you for trusting me. It means the world to me that you did. Your mother is waiting for us. She wanted to come as well but I made her stay at home with your brother and sister. You should sleep now for sometime. It's really late.". I simply nod at him and close my eyes. **************  
"Annabeth. We're here love. Wake up.". For a moment I think that it was all just a dream and when I open my eyes I'll be back home. But ofcourse it's wishful thinking. I open my eyes and look at Mr Grey. We're in front of a huge mansion. "Come love. Everyone is waiting for us inside." he says as he holds the car door open. I start shivering. I step out of the car on shakey legs. Shit this is bad. You wanted this Ana ! That's why you're here ! I remind myself as I try to gain some composure. I'm sweating all of a sudden. Why am I so nervous ! What's wrong with me ! I'm normaly very calm and composed even in during an emergency. But this is very different than anything I have ever experienced . It's not everyday that I meet my long lost family.

Mr Grey notices my panic and pulls me into a hug. " Hey, I meant it. We all love you very much already. Don't worry about anything.". He kisses my head and we head inside. Breathe Ana. It's ok. Just calm down. Inside a very beautiful lady with blue eyes reaches us. She stares at me as tears start forming in her eyes. That's my mother. My heart starts beating faster than it already was. "Annabeth" she whispers my name as she pulls me into a hug. And then she starts bawling her eyes out on my shouder. "My baby. My baby girl is back Christian. Our baby is back." she says as she sobs. She pulls back and kisses all over my face. My eyes start tearing up as well. "Mom" I whisper. It was my my mom had died I'd never thought I'd love any other woman like I'd loved my my heart fills with love for this lady. My dad huged us both and he teared up as well. We all stood there for a long time,holding each other.  
Finally, Mrs Grey, or mom, pulled back. As she did, I noticed two more people . A girl who looked about my age, and a boy who looked like a college student.  
"Annabeth this is your brother Theodore and your sister Phoebe. We exchange hellos politely. Then everyone is quite. There's an awkward silence in the room now. Finally Mr Grey, or dad, says " I know we have a lot to talk about but it's very late. We all need to rest. So go back to your rooms you two." He says to Theodore and Phoebe. Theodore gives me a shy smile and says goodnight. Phoebe doesn't say anything and just leaves for her room. Oh well. My parents escort me to my room. If I wasn't this exhausted, I would've aprriciated the beautiful room. Both of them sit on my bed as I lie down without even changing.  
Oh crap. How could I have been so stupid. I didn't even pack my bag. "I didn't bring anything along with" I say,embarassed. Everything just happened so fast.  
My parents exchange a look and my mom stands up and heads for a door in my room. I had'nt noticed it before. "Don't worry about tat. WE'vetaken care of everything." my dad says as my mm enters with a night dress. I thank them. They both kiss me goodnight and as my hugs me one last time she says,  
"you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." . I smile embaressed. They leave and I change my clothes and fall asleep almost immediatly. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

I open my eyes and stare at the ceiling as I recall the events of the previous night, or, this morning. I really like my biological parents. They're good people.  
I think. I sit up and look around me. My room is beautiful. It's also huge. The walls are painted turquoise with black furniture. It's an amazing combination.  
Bold and my left, there's a gallery with a french window. I can see the front view. It's spectacular. To my right, there's a door leading to a bathroom bigger than my bedroom back home. It's pretty fancy, with an egg shaped bathtub. and then beside the bathroom, on the wall adjescent to the bathroom, there's a big walk-in closet. I stare at it. It consists of a few dresses and some other clothes. It's kind of overwhelming. I enter the bathroom once more and brush my teeth. Just as I enter the bedroom, there's a knock on the door.I open the door and my dad enters the room. "Good morning Annabeth. Breakfast is ready dear. And everyone is waiting for you downstairs" . "Alright let's go". We head downstairs.

In the dining area, everyone is waiting for us. I greet everyone with a good morning. "What would you like for breakfast honey?" mom asks. "I'll have what everyone is having, thanks." . Dad smirks and says "well I'm having an egg white omlette, Teddy and Phoebe are having pancakes and eggs, and your mother is having a bowl of cereal so you're gonna have it all?". I giggle "I think pancakes and eggs will be enough for me." .

The housekeeper places a plate of pancakes and eggs in front of me. After I've eaten a few bites my dad speaks. "Tell us something about yourself Annabeth."  
Oh. I'm not good at talking about myself. "Like what?" I ask slowly. "Let's start with something simple. What are your hobbies?" mom asks. "I love to read,  
I also dance and sing.". "That's great. Phoebe dances as well." Phoebe blushes and nods. "For how long have you been dancing?" dad asks. "I've been dancing for ten years now.". "Wow you must be very good.". I simply smile at that. I'm feeling awkward all of a sudden. I really hate talking about myself.

"Are you comfortable here? I'll need you to hand me a list of things that you'll require." my dad says. "What things?" . " Just things you like to eat. The products you use for your hair and ,movies, Creams, powder , makeup or whatever you girls use now a days" dad adds with a laugh. Wow. That's a little too much. I mean, completely over the top. Who does that? I'm even more uncomfortable than I was before. " I'll need a lot of milk. I bath in milk.". Everyone stares at me. "Is that the secret to your beauty?" my mom asks very seriously. "Yeah. Totally." I answer completely stares at me for a long time. I'm able to maintain a serious expression before I giggle. "Sorry. I just crack bad jokes when I'm nervous." Everyone laughs then.  
"No it was good. You almost got us all" dad says , a little relived I think.

"Do you really need a list of those things? I mean I'll be fine. You don't need to get those things for me" I say as I'm hoping they'll listen to me. "yes ofcourse I do. How else will you feel at home?" mom crap. They think I'm moving in permenantly. I need to tell them soon that I'll have to return to Forks.  
But I think I'll do that later. I don't want them to be upset. They ask me a few more questions about my life. My bestfriend, my boyfriends - which is quite embarassing-my pets, what I want from life, college, future etc. Dad makes a face when I tell them about aspiring to be independent. Wonder what that was about.  
Ted asks a few questions occassionally but Phoebe is extremely quite. She looks like she doesnt want to be a part of this conversation. I wonder if she doesn't like me or she's just shy. After a thorough inquisition of my personal life, they agree to give me some time to myself. Just as I'm about to leave for my room, my dad stops me and says " oh by the way, we've kept a small get together for you this evening. You'll meet your extended family.". I simply nod. Shit. I really don't like being the centre of attention. But I'll just have to grit my teeth and go along with it. 


	6. Chapter 6

Dear readers, thank you sooo much for such a positive response. It means the world to me that you guys are liking my story. To the guest reviewer, I know that you are probably wondering how Christian found his daughter. You'll just have to wait for it though. I'll definitely explain it in near future. And Annabeth doesn't blindly walk away with the stranger/Christian. As I have explained in the chapter she remembers him from some of her dreams about her childhood.  
Therefore she feels coomfortable with him. Thanks again for your reviews. Hope you keep on liking my story :) ****************** Chapter 5

I'm sitting in front of the dressing table in my new walk-in closet. My parents have planned a welcome home party for me. I'll be meeting my extended family.  
I'm quite nervous about this. Dad had told me that the family is quite huge. I hope they all will take a liking to me, just as my family - except for Phoebe maybe -  
has.

I'm wearing a royal blue floor length wrap dress which I found in my closet. Its beautiful and has a slit in the middle which goes up to my thighs and also has three-fourth sleeves. It's also very comfortable. I've paired it with a pair of black 3-inch heels. I'm also wearing golden hoops in my ears . I don't know how to apply makeup so I've just applied some mascara and lip gloss. And ofcourse my Johnson's baby powder since it's been my favourite since I was small.  
I've left my hair open sinnce I don't have any hair styling talent. All in all, I look decent.

In the afternoon, I'd googled my parents. Turns out my dad is one of the richest men in the country. He owns several companies all accross the globe. And my mom is a famous writer and a CEO of a few publishing houses. I was kind of shocked. I mean I'd guessed that my parents were rich . I'm not blind. But I had no idea that they were one of the richest. As much as I want to succeed in life and become independent, I've never aspired to be extremely wealthy.

Suddenly the closet door opens and my mother walks in. I'm startled out of my thoughts. Mom gasps as I stand up. "My god, you're breathtaking," she says.  
I blush at that. " You are too kind mom.". She just shakes her head with a small smile. " You look amazing" I tell her, because she does. She's wearing a black maxi dress and her hair is knotted up into a stylish updo. She looks stunning. "Thank you. Everyone is waiting for you downstairs." I tell her that I'llbe down in a minute. She nods and leaves. I take a deep breath. I've never been very good at social interactions. I'm shy and awkward. Partying with my friends is something different. Here I barely know anybody. Back in forks we usually have family gatherings, barbecue parties etc. I can enjoy myself over there as I've known those people my entire life.

I take another deep breath and remind myself that I can do this. I walk out of the door and down the stairs. I spot my father talking to a blonde guy and my brother. Theoder catches my eye and stares, his mouth gaping. My dad follows his line of sight and stares. Soon a room full of unknown people including my brother and father , are staring at me as if they are faced with an extraterrestrial creature.

I try not to fall on my face as I make my way downstairs. Slowly I walk towards my dad. He puts an arm around my shoulder. "You're so beautiful" he whispers.  
"Thank you". Suddenly he takes me to the center of the room. "Excuse me, everyone could I have your attention please? Thank you." I almost expire with embarassment.  
"Fourteen years ago today, my daughter was kidnapped. It was as if a part of my heart had been ripped out. It was a very dark time for my family," I sopt my mom in the corner.  
She's wiping tears from her eyes. " We took a very long time to go back to normal. Eventually we brought Phoebe home. Everything was better than before but it changed me and my wife. Now that we've found our daughter, we're greatful. It's like a missing piece of my heart has returned. Finally our family will be able to love our baby girl to our heart's content.". There's an applause. I however am still reeling from the information I've just received. Phoebe is adopted? That explains a lot.

I'm introducd to my extended family. My uncle Elliot and aunt Kate have 2 children. Ava and Camareon. My aunt Mia and uncle Ethan have a 7 year old named Victoria and an adorable baby girl named Natalie. My grandparents , who are lovely. I greet everyone politely. My parents won't leave my side.  
I excuse myself to use the washroom. As I'm coming out, I run into Theodore. He looks upset. "Hey, everything alright?" I ask him. "Yeah," he smiles forcefully. " You go ahead. I'll join you in a minute." he says. "You seem upset. Is there anything I can help you with?" I press harder. "Nah it's just stupid girl trouble." . Ah. " I'm pretty good at relationship advice thing. Or so I'm told," it's true. Even though I don't have a lot of dating experience, I'm good at reading people. So I'm good at this stuff. "I don't doubt that" he says as he gives me a once over, probably assuming I've dated a lot of guys. " I'll definitely take you up on that offer. But right now this is your party and you need to enjoy. ". "But what about your girl?" I ask him . "It's not important right now. Let's go back to the party. I'll tell you later" he promised.

We head back to the party. "So Phoebe is adopted huh?" I ask him. "Yeah. Mom and dad went through a very very dark time when you dissappeared. Both of them faced severe depression. I was five years old and I didn't know what exactly was happening but I remember missing you. Dad worked like crazy and mom stopped working for a long time. She would cry all the time and always carried the teddy bear you used to play with. At some point Dad stopped eating proper meals and so did mom. Grandma stepped in then and suggested adopting. Both my parents liked that option and soon Phoebe came into our lives. Everything was better then but not quite alright. Sometimes I have see dad clutching your teddy bear and with blood shot eyes and mom too. Both of them used to hold each other and cry sometimes. Dad was overprotective before, but after losing you, he went crazy. He's extremely obssessed with our safety now and we all have a very tight security team." .

Wow that's a lot of information to process. I wonder what my father will do when I tell him that I have to go back home after the weekend is over. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Me and Theodore walk back to the party. "Where have you been? We've been looking for you everywhere?" dad asks, a little anxiously. "She was with me dad." my brother replies. "Alright, dinner is ready. C'mon." I'm led towards the dining area. I sit in between my dad and Camereon. Phoebe sits betwee my dad and Ava. Theodore is next to Camereon. Mom is sitting next to Ava and Aunt kate.

Dinner is served. It looks delicious. There's beef wellington , chicken alfredo, butter garlic prawns, chicken lasagna and some garlic bread. I opt for a bit of everything. Me and Camereon or "Cam" are talking about books. Turns out he's a reader as well. Our tastes are very similar. We both like sci-fi. " I love Percy Jackson series but I hate the fact that they ruined the movies", he says as he stuffs his mouth with a prawn. "Yeah I know right ! I don't understand why do they have to change the story line. I mean it's perfect just the way it is. I mean look at the hunger games. Now that's an amazing series. Both books and movies are awesome." I hate it when the movie doesn't live upto the book's storyline.  
Throughout the dinner, my dad keeps my plate full by serving me more food. We're served a glass of champaign, even the teenagers. I know what it tastes like since I've tasted it with my dad back home . Suddenly my mom stands, "I'd like to make a toast to my daughter, Annabeth. Finally we'll be able to love you and spoil you with our affection. I hope that soon you love us all like a family .". Everyone raises their glasses and takes a drink.

I ask dad about his companies , especially his publishing houses. He tells me about some of his projects and the types of novels they publish. He's funny and really charming. Phoebe and Ava are quitely whispering to each other. I catch Ava glaring at me. Woah there. What did I do? That was odd. Anyways I let it go.

We're served a chocolate mousse for dessert. It is out of the world. Soon after dinner all the guests start leaving. After the last guests leave, my dad asks "Did you have a good time today?". "Yeah everyone was really nice." I don't mention Ava's odd behaviour. "I'm glad you had fun." mom joins us. "Alright then, off to bed."

Just as I'm walking towards my bedroom, I run into Phoebe. "Good night " I say to her but she ignores me. I don't know why but that really gets to me. "Hey do you have some problem with me or anything?" I confront her. She scowls . "You can't have everything of mine." And with that odd statement, she leaves me standing there, shocked. What is wrong with her? Why would I want anything of hers? Is she insecure because she's adopted? I'll have to talk to her about that and make her understand that we were a family. Exhausted, I walk back to my room , change quickly, and fall asleep. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

I'm running as fast as I can. The monster is chasing me. Again. There's fire everywhere. The monster roars behind me. I scream. I can't breathe because of the smoke. There's a blast and suddenly I'm flying. I'm about to hit the ground.

I wake up, sweating and panting. Bloody nightmares. When will it stop ! I'm aware of my phone ringing. It's 7 in the morning. I check he caller id and see my dad's name. I pick it up. "Hi dad. I'm sorry I meant to call you yesterday but I fell asleep.". " Good morning love, it's alright. Did I wake you up?". "No, I was about to wake up on my own." I say as I rub the sleep out of my eyes. "You sound upset Ana. Did you have another nightmare?" he inquires. "Yeah. How did you know?".  
"Well I just do. You haven't had a nightmare in a while. Is everything alright?" . "Yeah dad I'm fine. You tell me, how are you? " I change the subject. "Same old. Sam was looking for you yesterday. Said that you'd help him with math. And that he'd tried calling you but you wouldn't pick up the phone.". oh crap! I'd forgotten about it. "It completely slipped out of my mind. I'll call him once I reach there.". "About that. When are you coming back?" he asked a little hesitantly. "I'll be back by evening I think. I have class tomorrow and I can't miss the revision just before the finals." I say as I ponder upon how I'm going to break this particular bit of news to my parents. I don't imagine it's going to be easy. "Alright then. I'll see . Love you.". "Love you too dad." Just as I'm ending the call. There's a knock on my door.

"Come in" I say as I fold my blanket. Dad enters the room. " Good morning," he says with a smile."Good morning." I reply. He sits on my bed "So what would you like to do today? I was thinking we all could go sailing ,but if you have anything else in mind, we could do that." he asks, hopefully. Damn. "Actually I wanted to talk to you about it. I would like to go back to your Forks ." His smile died on his face, as if it had never existed. "No. No way.". Ok I didn't think he would be this adamant about it. "Dad I have to go back.". "No you don't. You don't ever need to go back. This is your house Ana.". "What is taking so long honey?" mom says, appearing at the enterance of the room. "Our baby wants to go back Ana." dad says with emotion in his voice. Shit. I've upset him.

"What?" mom's eyes tear up immedeatly. Oh god. "Listen to me please. My finals are starting next week onwards. They'll be revising stuff in the school. I need to attend that.".  
"That's quite alright. You can attend school and come back home after school." mom says. "As much as I'd love to do that , I have promised a friend of mine that I'll help him study. And I also have some group study sessions planned with my friends. I'm sorry but I'll only be able to come back after my exams. Please try to understand."

Both of them remain quite for a moment and exchange looks. "Ok Annabeth. But on one condition." my dad says, his tone all business like. "What condition?"  
I ask. "You'll have three bodyguards with you. At all times. They will accompany you to school, to your friends house, and anywhere else you go.". "Dad ,  
I'm a very private person and I do not like anyone invading my privacy." I say as I try to hide my horror. "It's just to ensure your safety love." Mom says as she rubs a hand on my back. "Isn't there any other way to do that?" I ask, pleadingly. "Please?" I try to be pursuasive.

"Annabeth, there's one thing we could do. You would not see them. It will be as if they do not exist." my dad says. "But they'll be watching me all the time. I'll be very self-consious.". "You'll forget about them love. They will not interfere in your life unless there's danger. Please just do this small thing for us. You don't know how hard it is to agree to let you go after we've found you. Both me and your mother will be at peace knowing that you are safe. You wouldn't know what it's like. Not untill you have children of your own," dad isn't going to let this go. I can see that.

After thinking for some time I agree to it. Both of them smile at me but they are still very sad. I try to cheer them up by reminding them that I'll be back as soon as my exams are over. I feel a small victory at winning the argument. 


	9. Chapter 9

Hello readers ! I'm so sorry that I haven't posted for a long time. My finals were going on so therefore I couldn't .I cannot explain how amazing I feel when I read your reviews. Thank you for being so kind and patient with me. I will try my best to post regularly. Happy reading :D *********************************************

Chapter 8 As I hand my exam paper to the teacher, I feel extremely satisfied. It was my last paper of the final exam today. Calculus. I had worked very hard so I do hope that I have performed well. As I walking back to my car someone wraps an arm around me. It's Jenna. We grin at each other.  
"Finally done with highschool " she says, relieved. "I know right. I can hardly believe that we're soon-to-be college kids now". Jenna has been one of my best friends since first families are close as parents had helped us a lot when my mom had passed away.

Last few weeks have been very hectic. I've had to study like crazy. I've managed to ignore the fact that I'm being watched continuously by my dad's men. We speak everyday. Sometimes dad calls me twice a day. During the exams mom and dad both called me early in the morning to wish me luck. It was very sweet of them. But things got real awkward when they passed the phone to Phoebe. It was pretty clear that she didn't want to talk to me. I wasn't exactly dying to talk to her. But it was really easy and fun to speak with Ted. I wonder if Phoebe will hate me forever.

"Let's party." Jenna exclaims. She's a party animal. "Sure. Count me in." I say as we get into my car. Jenna was thrilled when she came to know that Christian Grey was my biological father. "Holy shit ! The Christian Grey is your dad? He's like, one of the richest men on the planet !  
And one of the most handsome men too. Hey do you have a brother? Can you introduce me to him?" I had just glared at her. All in all,  
she was very happy for me. She thought that it was like a fairy tale come true. She was very imaginative like that.

As I drop her off, she reminds me that the dress code is "slutty".Right. I roll my eyes at her and drive off. I park my car and am walking back towards my house. My headphones are a mess so I'm trying to untangle them. I look up and see someone sitting on the stairs that lead up to my house. I gasp as I'm shocked to see him here. "Ana" he says as he pulls me into a bear hug. I return it awkwardly. I wasn't prepared for this.

"How was your exam?" he asks as he pulls away and holds me at arms length. "It was good. I wasn't expecting you here.". As soon as I say this I regret it as is smile vanishes. " I mean I'm thrilled that you're. I just wasn't expecting you. We spoke in the morning and you didn't say anything about stopping by." I add quickly. He looks relieved as he says "I wanted to surprise you." I don't know what to say to that. I mean I am thrilled to see him. But him being here only means one thing. He's here to take me back to his place. But I wanted to spend some quality time with my dad. Adrian Chase I mean. We haven't spent a lot of time together because of my finals. I was hoping to change that. Plus I'll have to miss Jenna's party as well. Not that it matters much.

"Let's get you home.". My adoptive dad's car comes into view just as my dad says this. Damn I can feel it. This is going to turn into a huge fight. 


	10. Chapter 10

Hello readers ! I'm so sorry that I haven't posted for a long time. My finals were going on so therefore I couldn't .I cannot explain how amazing I feel when I read your reviews. Thank you for being so kind and patient with me. I will try my best to post regularly. Happy reading :D *********************************************

Chapter 8 As I hand my exam paper to the teacher, I feel extremely satisfied. It was my last paper of the final exam today. Calculus. I had worked very hard so I do hope that I have performed well. As I walking back to my car someone wraps an arm around me. It's Jenna. We grin at each other.  
"Finally done with highschool " she says, relieved. "I know right. I can hardly believe that we're soon-to-be college kids now". Jenna has been one of my best friends since first families are close as parents had helped us a lot when my mom had passed away.

Last few weeks have been very hectic. I've had to study like crazy. I've managed to ignore the fact that I'm being watched continuously by my dad's men. We speak everyday. Sometimes dad calls me twice a day. During the exams mom and dad both called me early in the morning to wish me luck. It was very sweet of them. But things got real awkward when they passed the phone to Phoebe. It was pretty clear that she didn't want to talk to me. I wasn't exactly dying to talk to her. But it was really easy and fun to speak with Ted. I wonder if Phoebe will hate me forever.

"Let's party." Jenna exclaims. She's a party animal. "Sure. Count me in." I say as we get into my car. Jenna was thrilled when she came to know that Christian Grey was my biological father. "Holy shit ! The Christian Grey is your dad? He's like, one of the richest men on the planet !  
And one of the most handsome men too. Hey do you have a brother? Can you introduce me to him?" I had just glared at her. All in all,  
she was very happy for me. She thought that it was like a fairy tale come true. She was very imaginative like that.

As I drop her off, she reminds me that the dress code is "slutty".Right. I roll my eyes at her and drive off. I park my car and am walking back towards my house. My headphones are a mess so I'm trying to untangle them. I look up and see someone sitting on the stairs that lead up to my house. I gasp as I'm shocked to see him here. "Ana" he says as he pulls me into a bear hug. I return it awkwardly. I wasn't prepared for this.

"How was your exam?" he asks as he pulls away and holds me at arms length. "It was good. I wasn't expecting you here.". As soon as I say this I regret it as is smile vanishes. " I mean I'm thrilled that you're. I just wasn't expecting you. We spoke in the morning and you didn't say anything about stopping by." I add quickly. He looks relieved as he says "I wanted to surprise you." I don't know what to say to that. I mean I am thrilled to see him. But him being here only means one thing. He's here to take me back to his place. But I wanted to spend some quality time with my dad. Adrian Chase I mean. We haven't spent a lot of time together because of my finals. I was hoping to change that. Plus I'll have to miss Jenna's party as well. Not that it matters much.

"Let's get you home.". My adoptive dad's car comes into view just as my dad says this. Damn I can feel it. This is going to turn into a huge fight. 


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 9

"Ana love it's your turn to cook today. But I'm in the mood for cooking. So I'm gonna cook your favo-" dad stops mid sentence as he spots Christian Grey standing next to me. His smile turns into a dear.

"What are you doing here?" he asks Grey. "What do you mean? I'm here to take my daughter." he growls. "I think we should let Ana decide wether she wants to go with you or stay with here today.

Holy crap. What am I supposed to do now? The truth is ,I want to stay home and attend Jenna's party and then spend some time with dad. But on the other hand, dad (Grey) has travelled all this way to pick me up. He'll be very dissappointed to hear that I don't want to come with him.

Both of them are waiting for me to say something. I look at Grey "Dad, I'm so sorry but I'd like to stay here today. I'm so sorry that you had to come all this way only to be dissappointed. But I'll come with you in two-three days? Is that alright with you?

As soon as the words are out of my mouth, Grey looks like he's in a lot of pain. Oh god. He looks extremely hurt and lost. I wish I'd kept my mouth shut. The last thing I want to do is hurt him. "Ana, we have been waiting for almost 2 weeks for you to come back. Please reconsider your decision love. It would break your mother's heart if I went home alone now. And mine."

Ok. Let's compromise. I hold both of his hands in mine and look into his eyes and try to be as sincere as possible. "I'm really sorry dad. But it's what I want to do today. I haven't been spending a lot of time with my dad because of the exams. Please dad. Is there any way I can make it up to you?". He stares at me for a long time. His expression turns from painful to calculating within seconds. It's scary.

"Alright. Do you want to make it up to me?" he asks slowly. "Yes ofcourse" I say. "Ok. You can stay here for two days. But then you have to spend an entire month with us." Damn. Very well played. He's shrewed. I look at my dad (Adrian). Suddenly Grey snaps "Don't look at him. It's your decision Annabeth." he says a little softly. A month. It's not a joke. I mean I love being there.  
And I also love my parents. I think about it for some time.

Both of them are staring at me again. I look Grey in the I as I make my decision. "Ok. I'll live with you for a month.". He gives me a huge smile. I look over at my dad (Adrian) and he's staring at me with an unreadable expression. Now, I'll have to make it up to him.  
*****************************************************************

Hello readers. I'm sooo sorry about the chapter mix up. Thank you again for your patience and sorry for the inconvenience.  
Hope you keep on enjoying my story :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 10

I stare at my surroundings as I slowly savour my soda. We've been dancing like crazy at Jenna's party. I'm sweaty and tired, but it was worth it. Jenna's parents are attending a confernce in London. So we have the entire house to oursleves, not that I plan on staying overnight.

Mr Grey had left almost two hours ago, quite happy with himself and the deal he had made. I'd had a long conversation/  
lecture from my dad about how I should be safe and very careful. He had repeatedly assured me that I hadn't hurt his feelings by agreeing to staying away for an entire month. After that I'd called my mom and had tried to apologise but she was ecstatic about me living with them for a month. All in all, she had forgiven me very generously for today and said that she was waiting for me eagerly.

I personally was very confused. I was sad to leave my dad for a month but I was also quite excited about spending a month with my new family (Even if it meant that I'd have to live with Phoebe).

"Earth to Ana. Wow you sure do know how to zone out completely." Jenna says as she aproaches me. She is panting.  
"Sorry babe I was just thinking. About...you know..." she knew ofcourse. I had told her almost immedeatly after I'd reached her place. She had thought it was awesome.

"So are you seriously gonna live with your new parents?" Jason asked me, as he joined up with his girlfriend, Kim'  
right behind him. "Yes ofcourse I am. I can't exactly lie about stuff like this Jay.". "Are you excited? I mean I would be if I were in your shoes. I mean their house must be huge right?" asked Kim. "Yeah it is pretty huge. And I am excited but not for that reason. They are very nicee people."

"Even if they weren't ,they're still super rich." Jenna adds. I roll my eyes at her. She giggles. "I better head home.  
I have to go for a jog with my dad early in the morning." I say as I get up. "But you just got here ! And aren't you gonna stay the entire night?" Jenna asks. " Sorry I can't. As I said, I've already promised my dad. I'll see you guys. Bye."

As I reach home, I notice that the television is still on. "Dad, Why didn't you go to sleep?". " How could I sleep,  
you were out. And it's dark. Did you have fun?" he asks as he switches the television off. "Yeah I had fun. Jenna was colourful as always. Did you eat? ". "Yes I did. I was going to ask you the same thing.". "Yeah me too." .

"Let's go to bed. We have to go jogging tomorrow." dad says. "Yeah ok. Goodnight dad.". "Goodnight love".  
I head upstairs to my room. As I'm changing, my phone vibrates. It's a text from Mr Grey. woah. "Goodnight sweetheart. Your mom and I can't wait for you to get here" . I reply "Goodnight. I'm very excited as well."

I'm not sleepy so I get my Harry potter book and start reading it for the thousandth time.

Hello readers ! Some of your are hating on Annabeth for stayin with her father. It is not a selfish decision. Her father (Adrian) has raised her and she loves him dearly. She doesn't want to hurt her him in any way. Later in this story you will come to know that he shares a very deep bond with Ana. She has decided to stay with the Greys for an entire month thats why she has made this thank you and happy reading :) 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 11

I stare out of the window of the car as we speed out of Forks. It's been two days since I'd made my promise to Mr Grey.  
And now I'm keeping it. It's seven in the evening and I'm in the car with Mr Grey.

I turn to stare at dad (Mr Grey) "You didn't have to come all the way just to pick me up, dad. I don't want to trouble you unnecessarily.". He laughs softly. "It's no trouble, I assure you. Besides, I don't have the patience to wait at home.  
I'll go crazy. Tell me, how was your day?" he asks. "It was great. I spent it with my dad. We just stayed home and played cards." His smile dissappears. I've noticed that he doesn't like it much when I talk about my dad(Adrian).

He shakes his head as if to clear his mind and smiles once more. "That's nice. What did you have for lunch?" I'm not surprised by his line of questioning. He often asks me about what I eat. " I had my chicken lasagna and milk.",  
I tell him. "Did you make it?". "Yes I did".He gives me a huge smile as if he's proud of me."That's great, love. I could never cook, but your mother is excellent at it. I tried to fry an egg once, at your mother's insistence, ofcourse, and had set the gas on fire. And no, I'm not exaggrating". We both laugh.

"And how was Jenna's party?". Woah, how does he know about that? Then I remember my security. "It was good.  
You're having me watched very closely." ."Yes I am. Tell me about your friends." He changes the subject swiftly.  
I sigh. "My best friend is Jenna. She is like my sister. Then there's Sam who is also a good friend. Then there's Jason who has recently moved to forks. And kim, who is Jason's girlfriend. And then there's Angela and Casey.  
They're twins."

Dad listens very intently while I tell him about each and everyone of them and how I met them. He ocassionally asks a question or two. "You seem to be very close to Adrian Chase." I notice that he doesn't use the word "father"  
and calls him by his name instead. "Yes I am. After mother died, we grew extremely close.". Dad takes a deep breath and says "I want you to be very close to us as well." oh. "I want that too." I say. But I wonder if I'll ever be close to Phoebe. I wonder if I should say anything to him. Maybe later, when I'm closer to him.

He gives me a huge smile, and then continues questioning me. "What time do you sleep?". "It depends, really. If it's a week day then I sleep at 12 to 1. On weekends I sleep at three or four." His eyes widen as he hears this.  
"Three to four? That's extremely late. Even one is extremely late. And also unhealthy.". "I have trouble falling asleep sometimes." I leave it at that. He doesn't need to know about the nightmares that haunt me and keep me awake.  
"And what do you do when you can't fall asleep?" he asks. "I study. Sometimes I play keyboard. Or read. Mostly, I end up reading.". "You play keyboard? That's great love." I smile at him.

We talk a bit more about my lifestyle, and then before I know it, we've reached. "We're home love. Let's get you inside and feed you.". 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 12

I am excited to see my mother. She wraps her arms around me as I enter the house. "I've missed you so much Ana,  
love.". I feel guilty immedeatly. "I'm so sorry about that mom.". She brushes it off and ushers me into the dining area.  
"Let's eat first. You can rest later."

Soon enough, we are all sitting down for dinner. Phoebe is being nice to me, to my suprise. She even smiled at me once. I hope it lasts, whatever this is. Mom asks me about my exams. I tell her that they went well. "So what course do you want to pursue? " dad asks me. "I'm really interested in the feild of engineeing." I tell him as I eat my mashed potatoes. The dinner is amazing. Lamb chops with mashed potatoes. "That is amazing honey. So what colleges have you-" dad is inturrepted as Phoebe suddenly stands with her plate. "I'm sorry, I can't do it. I tried, really, but I don't think I can." I stare at he as her words make no sense to me. What does she mean?

Dad glares at her. "Phoebe, we have talked about this. You will make an effort ." . "I'm sorry dad, I just can't pretend that this is normal. That it isn't weird that this stranger is sitting here at our dinner table" she says as she looks at me.  
Oh wow. I'm shocked into silence. " Well, you don't have a choice. There is no other option. You will HAVE to deal with this." dad says to her. He's furious. Mom puts an arm on his shoulder. "Phoebe, go to your room. We will talk later." mom says. Phoebe leaves after slaming her plate into the sink.

I just sit there, heartbroken. "Is that what you guys think? That I'm a stranger?" I say as I try not be sound as hurt as I feel. "Oh no sweetheart ! We love you. You're our daughter Ana." dad says as he puts an arm around me.  
"Phoebe is not used to sharing attention. She will come around eventually, honey. Don't worry about it.". mom says in an effort to comfort me. Ted, who has been quite throughout the dinner, speaks up. "I love you like my sister Ana.  
Don't worry about being accepted into our family because you're already a part of it." he says calmly. "Absolutely sweetheart. You are everything to us." my dad says. He sounds frantic. "I think we should go to bed. It's quite late now." Mom says. I nod ,and after hugging them both, I escape to my room.

I'm shaken. Phoebe hates me. I know this. No one has EVER hated me. Hell, no one has ever even disliked me.  
And my own sister hates me. I don't know what I could have possibly done to make her hate me so much. Whenever I'm hurting I try to shut it out completely. So that's what I'm gonna do. For now, anyways. This is only a temporary solution. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 12

I am excited to see my mother. She wraps her arms around me as I enter the house. "I've missed you so much Ana,  
love.". I feel guilty immedeatly. "I'm so sorry about that mom.". She brushes it off and ushers me into the dining area.  
"Let's eat first. You can rest later."

Soon enough, we are all sitting down for dinner. Phoebe is being nice to me, to my suprise. She even smiled at me once. I hope it lasts, whatever this is. Mom asks me about my exams. I tell her that they went well. "So what course do you want to pursue? " dad asks me. "I'm really interested in the feild of engineeing." I tell him as I eat my mashed potatoes. The dinner is amazing. Lamb chops with mashed potatoes. "That is amazing honey. So what colleges have you-" dad is inturrepted as Phoebe suddenly stands with her plate. "I'm sorry, I can't do it. I tried, really, but I don't think I can." I stare at he as her words make no sense to me. What does she mean?

Dad glares at her. "Phoebe, we have talked about this. You will make an effort ." . "I'm sorry dad, I just can't pretend that this is normal. That it isn't weird that this stranger is sitting here at our dinner table" she says as she looks at me.  
Oh wow. I'm shocked into silence. " Well, you don't have a choice. There is no other option. You will HAVE to deal with this." dad says to her. He's furious. Mom puts an arm on his shoulder. "Phoebe, go to your room. We will talk later." mom says. Phoebe leaves after slaming her plate into the sink.

I just sit there, heartbroken. "Is that what you guys think? That I'm a stranger?" I say as I try not be sound as hurt as I feel. "Oh no sweetheart ! We love you. You're our daughter Ana." dad says as he puts an arm around me.  
"Phoebe is not used to sharing attention. She will come around eventually, honey. Don't worry about it.". mom says in an effort to comfort me. Ted, who has been quite throughout the dinner, speaks up. "I love you like my sister Ana.  
Don't worry about being accepted into our family because you're already a part of it." he says calmly. "Absolutely sweetheart. You are everything to us." my dad says. He sounds frantic. "I think we should go to bed. It's quite late now." Mom says. I nod ,and after hugging them both, I escape to my room.

I'm shaken. Phoebe hates me. I know this. No one has EVER hated me. Hell, no one has ever even disliked me.  
And my own sister hates me. I don't know what I could have possibly done to make her hate me so much. Whenever I'm hurting I try to shut it out completely. So that's what I'm gonna do. For now, anyways. This is only a temporary solution. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 13

Christian's point of view I'm make my way to Phoebe's bedroom with my wife. I am very dissappointed with the way Phoebe has behaved today. A part of me is furious with her. How DARE she say that to Annabeth. My baby girl has finally returned after years of longing and pain. It hurts to even think about those days. The darkness. It had almost consumed us. Ana and I were depressed . On the other hand I understand Phoebe. She is has always been the centre of attention in our family. She loves it. Ted has always been the quite one. He doesn't like the attention at all. He's a lot like his mother. But Phoebe. She has always been my little princess. And now, she is jealous. Of Annabeth.  
I know that Phoebe is very insecure. I understand that as I know what it feels like to be adopted.

As I'm about to knock on Phoebe's door, Ana holds my hand. "Promise me that you won't loose your temper." I sigh. "Ofcourse,  
baby. I'll be calm.". Ana smirks at me. Oh well, she knows that keeping calm isn't my forte. We knock on Phoebe's bedroom door.  
When she doesn't answer it, we enter. She's sitting on her bed with her legs pulled up and her arms around them. She has tears in her eyes. Phoebe has always been extremely sensitive. I think Ana and I are to blame for that. We have treated her and Ted like they're made of glass. Sheilded them from every possibly harmful Ted was always too mature for his age. Phoebe,  
however, is quite delicate. It's not that she isn't mature, just not as much as her brother.

I have to handle this situation very carefully."Phoebe, honey, why are you crying?". I ask her as Ana and I sit on her bed. "You shouted at me. In front of her." she says, referring to Annabeth. "Love your behavour wasn't right. Is that the way to speak to your sister? "  
I say softly. I have to keep my voice in check. Ana asks her "Why don't you like Annabeth honey? She is very nice and so sweet."  
Phoebe remains quite for a very long time. Finally she says, "I don't dislike her. I'm just afraid, that you will love her more than you love me, now that she is here." Ah. So this is the problem. "Sweetheart, that would never happen. You are our daughter. We love you so much. We love all our children equally. You , Ted and Annabeth.". I say as I try to sooth her. " Baby, your father is right. We love all of you equally. And we are beyond ecstatic that your sister is here. You should be too.".

Phoebe is quite again. "I'm sorry for behaving that way. I didn't really mean it. I just don't like the fact that whenever she's home,  
suddenly everything is about her.". "Phoebe, we need to get to know her. It's a miracle that we've found her. If we don't ask her questions, how will we get to know her?" I ask her. "Not everything is about you, love. And I don't mean to hurt you by saying that,  
honey. But it is the truth." Ana says. Phoebe just nods silently.

"Now are you sorry for the way you have behaved?" I ask her. She nods again, sincerely I think. "Then you need to apologise to your sister. She was very upset. Tomorrow morning, you will do it. And you will try to accept her as a sister.". "I'm sorry dad, I really am. I do promise to try hard.". she says. "Excellent. Now you need to sleep. It really is quite late. Goodnight. And sweet dreams."  
Ana says to her. I kiss her forehead and we leave her room. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 13

Christian's point of view I'm make my way to Phoebe's bedroom with my wife. I am very dissappointed with the way Phoebe has behaved today. A part of me is furious with her. How DARE she say that to Annabeth. My baby girl has finally returned after years of longing and pain. It hurts to even think about those days. The darkness. It had almost consumed us. Ana and I were depressed . On the other hand I understand Phoebe. She is has always been the centre of attention in our family. She loves it. Ted has always been the quite one. He doesn't like the attention at all. He's a lot like his mother. But Phoebe. She has always been my little princess. And now, she is jealous. Of Annabeth.  
I know that Phoebe is very insecure. I understand that as I know what it feels like to be adopted.

As I'm about to knock on Phoebe's door, Ana holds my hand. "Promise me that you won't loose your temper." I sigh. "Ofcourse,  
baby. I'll be calm.". Ana smirks at me. Oh well, she knows that keeping calm isn't my forte. We knock on Phoebe's bedroom door.  
When she doesn't answer it, we enter. She's sitting on her bed with her legs pulled up and her arms around them. She has tears in her eyes. Phoebe has always been extremely sensitive. I think Ana and I are to blame for that. We have treated her and Ted like they're made of glass. Sheilded them from every possibly harmful Ted was always too mature for his age. Phoebe,  
however, is quite delicate. It's not that she isn't mature, just not as much as her brother.

I have to handle this situation very carefully."Phoebe, honey, why are you crying?". I ask her as Ana and I sit on her bed. "You shouted at me. In front of her." she says, referring to Annabeth. "Love your behavour wasn't right. Is that the way to speak to your sister? "  
I say softly. I have to keep my voice in check. Ana asks her "Why don't you like Annabeth honey? She is very nice and so sweet."  
Phoebe remains quite for a very long time. Finally she says, "I don't dislike her. I'm just afraid, that you will love her more than you love me, now that she is here." Ah. So this is the problem. "Sweetheart, that would never happen. You are our daughter. We love you so much. We love all our children equally. You , Ted and Annabeth.". I say as I try to sooth her. " Baby, your father is right. We love all of you equally. And we are beyond ecstatic that your sister is here. You should be too.".

Phoebe is quite again. "I'm sorry for behaving that way. I didn't really mean it. I just don't like the fact that whenever she's home,  
suddenly everything is about her.". "Phoebe, we need to get to know her. It's a miracle that we've found her. If we don't ask her questions, how will we get to know her?" I ask her. "Not everything is about you, love. And I don't mean to hurt you by saying that,  
honey. But it is the truth." Ana says. Phoebe just nods silently.

"Now are you sorry for the way you have behaved?" I ask her. She nods again, sincerely I think. "Then you need to apologise to your sister. She was very upset. Tomorrow morning, you will do it. And you will try to accept her as a sister.". "I'm sorry dad, I really am. I do promise to try hard.". she says. "Excellent. Now you need to sleep. It really is quite late. Goodnight. And sweet dreams."  
Ana says to her. I kiss her forehead and we leave her room. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 14

Hello readers,  
I'm really sorry for posting two same chapters. There's some problem with the site. At first I thought that it wasn't posting my chapter. Therefore I posted it again. And then I noticed that they had posted it twice. I really do apologise for the inconvenience.  
And thank you everyone for your continuous support. Happy reading :)  
*******************************************************************

Christian's point of view Ana and I are discussing everything that has happened. "I think we have spoiled Phoebe with our over-protectiveness. It's our job to make sure that she understands Annabeth's importance in all our lives." I say. "Don't worry too much, Christian. She just needs time to adjust. She will be fine once they get to know each other. Look at how well Teddy has accepted Annabeth. And she is such a delightful girl. I'm extremely proud of what an amazing young woman she has become, even though we weren't there to see it. Phoebe is too dependent on us. But eventually, she will learn, as she grows older." Ana says as she tries to calm me.

"That's one ofthe other things I'm worried about. I mean I love the fact that Phoebe is dependent on us. I wish Ted were a bit more dependent on us, I know it's selfish to think so. But I don't want them to grow up at all. And Annabeth. Don't even get me started on her. She is way too independent. I mean it's amazing and all but my biggest worry right now is her college. What if she choses to go and study away from us. She has applied in some excellent colleges ,Ana. But they're so far away from us. I don't want her to go, but at the same time I don't want to hold her back from her dreams.". I say as I get it all off my chest.

Ana listens to me calmly as I finish blabbering. "Baby, I know we just got her, but it is her decison. We can try to convince her to stay here and choose a college which is closer to home. But I don't think she will agree.". I get irritated as I hear this. "Are you saying that we shouldn't even try to convince her?" I snap. Ana sighs. "Oh fifty, what am I going to do with you? It is her right to choose. We can try to convince her but ultimately it's her decision." Ana says. I don't want to think about this right now.  
I know for a fact, however, that I won't let her go that easily.

"Let's see what happens" I say. Ana rolls her eyes at me. "Oh Mrs Grey, did you just roll your eyes at me?" . "I think I just did.  
What are you going to do about it Mr Grey?" she asks, coyly. I chuckle. Over the years, our love for each other has only grown stronger and deeper. "I think you need to be punished, Mrs Grey." I say as we head towards our bed.

Annabeth's point of view It's 3AM right now. I can't sleep. I've tried everything. Reading, talking to Jenna, even writing one of my poems. But I just can't sleep.I can't stop thinking about what had happened earlier. Ugh. One of my worst traits is overthinking. I'm exhausted. I don't know what I can do to make Phoebe like me. One of my other worst traits. To try and please everyone. I wish I could just be a grownup and deal with her hating me. I've decided to talk to her. She might not want to speak with me , but I can still try. And then maybe we could resolve everything. Mom had said that she like attention. I understand that. She can I have it. I'm happier existing in a shadow. But it's unrealistic to believe that my parents, who just got their long lost daughter-me-back, are going to shift their attention to anything else. Atleast for some time.

That's it. I give up trying to sleep. Whenever I can't sleep I put my headphones on and walk aimlessly, listening to songs. I get out of my room. I think I need to get some air. The backyard is pretty huge so I could walk there. Hell, I could around inside the house,  
it's so huge. With Beyonce blasting in my ears, I decide to get some water first, as I'm thirsty. Suddenly I bump into someone.  
"Hey there. Couldn't sleep?" Ted asks ,steadying me with one hand. "No. You couldn't either?". "No". he says. I remember that he was having some girl trouble. "Girl trouble?" I ask him. He smiles at me. "You could say that. Why couldn't you sleep? Are you thinking about what had happened earlier?" he asks. "Yeah." I tell him about what I had planned.

"Annabeth, don't worry too much" he says, after listening to my plan. "Phoebe will be alright , eventually. She might not want to talk to you tomorrow. She's used to being the centre of attention. Daddy's princess. The prettiest girl in the room. The best dressed one.  
She is very competitive.". That makes sense. "I know. And no one is taking that away from her." I say. He laughs. "Well, with you around, she's not the prettiest one in the room. She isn't even getting all the attention. Don't get me wrong. She is an amazing girl,  
once you get to know her. She will do anything for the people she loves. She's just a little vain. Growing up, dad and mom pampered us both. A little too much in dad's case. I told you that he grew extremely overprotective after you were taken. He would do ANYTHING to make us happy. And you have returned after such long time. It is natural that both of them are going to smother you with affection.  
To the point of suffocation, fair warning."

I try to process everything. "Are you saying that I shouldn't talk to her?" I ask him, finally. "You can try. But don't be too hurt if she doesn't agree. She will come around eventually." . "Alright then. And thank you for saying that earlier. It means a lot to me. I just wanted you to know that." . "You don't have to thank me for telling the truth." he laughs. "Let's go to bed now." he says. Wow it's 4 AM. We've been talking for an hour. "yeah. goodnight Ted.". "Goodnight". I head to my bedroom, and fall asleep almost immedeatly. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 15

I open my eyes, and I immedeatly know that I've been sleeping for a really long time. I check the alarm. Holy crap ! it's almost 11:30. I get out of bed, brush my teeth and head dowstairs. I'm a little nervous. Actually that's an understatement. Last night was terrible and it hurts to think of it. I contemplate staying in my room , but I'm very hungry. I take a deep breath and enter the dining area.

"Good morning love. Ted told me you slept at 4. Did you sleep well?" dad asks me. "Yes, I did. Thanks" I say nervously as I sit beside Ted, who is just finishing his breakfast. Mrs Jones asks me about my breakfast preference and I ask for oatmeal. Mom and Phoebe are nowhere to be seen. I'm kinda glad. Ted is done with his breakfast. "Dad, I'm meeting a friend for lunch. So I'll be a little late.". "Alright, son. But take Sawyer with you.". Ted agrees and leaves.

"Are you alright? After yesterday, I mean." dad asks me. "I'm ok." I say, quietly. The truth is that I'm a little shaken. It's not easy to unhear what Phoebe had said yesterday. She wasn't wrong, after all. I was an outsider. Dad doesn't believe me. I think my expression gives me away. His face falls. "Ana, Phoebe didn't mean what she said. Sometimes she doesn't think before she speaks.". "It's alright, dad. I didn't take it to heart." It's a lie. Not a very convincing one, apparently, because dad looks absolutely heartbroken and is about to say something but we're interrupted by Phoebe and mom.

Oh shit. My heart sinks. I don't want a repeat of last night. "Good morning Annabeth. Phoebe would like to say something to you.".  
I sigh. "I'm sorry for last night. I shouldn't have said that. It was very mean of me. Please forgive me.". Phoebe says. I do not know if she's being sincere or if she's being forced to apologise. But atleast she's trying.

"Ofcourse I forgive you, Phoebe. I do understand how you feel. It would be hard for me to adjust with a stranger if I were in your place." I mean It. I forgive people very easily. Just another one of my flaws. I think. But I do not forget easily. I'll be a little wary of her. "I want us to be friends, if not sisters." I say. "Thanks Annabeth. I want us to be friends as well. Atleast in the beginning."  
she says with a smile. My parents exchange a relieved look. Phoebe excuses herself and leaves the room to take a call. I'm feeling better.

"Are you fine? Really?" dad asks again. "Yes, dad. I'm fine" I must sound convincing because he gives me a huge grin. "Ok then.  
Finish your breakfast. I have a surprise for you.". 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 16

The surprise turned out to be a hiking trip. "You alright?", dad asked me. I was panting and sweating. But it was fun.  
It was just me, mom and dad. Ted had to meet a friend and Phoebe had plans with our cousin, Ava. We've been walking for the past one hour. Dad and mom had been firing random questions at me. They are trying to understand me , I think. It felt like they were trying to make up for the lost years. Fair enough.

"I'm fine dad." I replied. He was walking in front of me and my mother was behind me. We had reached a stream. "Let's take a break." dad says as he passes me a water bottle. We settle down on a picnic blanket and feast on the sandwiches. I've opted for the ham and cheese sandwich. "Tell us something about your childhood.". Uh-huh. I don't like to talk about my childhood. But if I tell him that, then he'll ask me more questions. "I rarely spoke as a child. I was very quite when I got adopted. It took my mom's incredible patience and my dad's gentleness to get me to open my mouth.".My parents exchange a look. "Why didn't you talk?",  
mom asks me.

"I was afraid.". "Of what? Talking?", my dad pushes. "I don't know." I leave it at that. "I remember you," I tell my dad. "What do you mean?". "I mean I remember your face a little bit. I remember you playing with me. And I remember walking towards you.". "Really?  
You remember me?" dads face splits into a beautiful smile. " 's how I knew that I could trust you.". "I'm glad.".

"What about the time before your adoption? Do you remember about that time? What had happened?" my mom asks. My heartbeat increases. Oh I remember that time a little too well. I dream about it all the time. Or, should I say, nightmares. "I'd rather not talk about it.". I tell her. "Why?" dad asks quickly. Oh god. I should've just lied and said that I didn't remember anything about that time in my life. But I don't want to lie to them. "Please don't ask me about it. I don't want to talk about it.". They exchange looks again. "Honey,  
you can talk to us about anything, you know that right? Tell me, is it that bad?". There is no way out of it now.

"I'll talk about it. But not now. Some other time. Please. I'm just not comfortable talking about it right now." I beg them. "Ok. You don't have to talk about it right now. But will you tell us? Some other time, not today." my dad asks. "Yes. Ok.". Oh god now I have to tell them. I'll have to find a way to avoid that topic completely. But I know that I'll have to tell them the truth about my past and the reason for my nightmares.

Hey guys ! I'm so sorry about the short chapters. I'll try to update you so much for you support and reviews.  



	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 17

We get back from the hike. I'm currently sitting in my room, trying to read a book. Dad had to work and mom had to meet aunt Mia . Suddenly there's a knock on my door.

"Come in," I say, expecting Theodore to walk through the door. But to my surprise, it's Phoebe. "Hi," she says, hesitantly. I greet her and ask her to make herself comfortable. This could be awkward. "What's up?" I ask her. "Actually, me and Ava were going to have a sleepover at her house. Would you like to come with me?". I'm shocked and pleased in equal measure. She's finally reaching out to me ! This means that her apology was sincere.

"Yes ofcourse, I'd love to come. But wait, shouldn't we ask dad for permission?" I ask her. "Oh I've already asked him and he's very happy with the suggestion.". "Alright then." we both smile at each other. This should be interesting.

***************************************************************************  
We are at Ava's house Dinner was fun. Uncle Elliot is hilarious, much like his son, Cam. Throught the dinner, me and Ava didn't get to talk had spaghetti and meatballs. Phoebe has been nice enough. Right now me, Ava and Phoebe are sitting in Ava's room. Phoebe is trying to paint my nails blood red.

"No way. That colour is way too loud for me. Do you have a lighter colour?" I say as I push the bottle away.

"Umm I have this nude colour,".

"That's better. Thanks", I say as she applies a perfect coating. I must learn from her. I usually end up spilling it or applying it to my skin.

"So, Annabeth. Are you seeing someone?" Ava asks all of a sudden.

"No. I don't date much." More like, I don't date at all.

"Why?"

" I just don't like anyone enough to date them at present my problem is that I'll probably get too attached and the guy wouldn't. So that's why. What about you?"

"Nah nothing serious." She says casually. I wish I had that kind of attitude.

"What about you Phoebe? Are you dating anyone?". Both of them exchange a glance and then burst out laughing.

"Phoebe has had a crush on Ted's bestfriend since forever. But doesn't even look at her, sadly.". Ava explains, after they've stopped laughing.

"Hey c'mon! He did look at me that one time on my birthday.". says Phoebe.

"Yeah coz it was your birthday duh," we all start laughing at that. We watch a few chick flicks and gossip bit more about Phoebe's crush and then finally head towards our beds at 3 am. That wasn't that bad. Infact it was fun. Huh. Who would've thought.

*******************************************************  
Hi guys ! I apologise for not updating for a really long time. I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter. Thank you for your continuous support :)


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 18

The next day, Phoebe and I get back from Uncle Elliot's place. She has been nice enough ,which is great. As soon as we get back, I head back to my room. Phoebe has plans with her friends. She invites me but I decline politely. I'm sure she wants to send some alone time with her friends.

I'm about to go take a shower, but someone knocks on my bedroom door.

"May I come in?", dad pokes his head in with a smile.

"Yeah ,sure." I say as I let him in.

He enters my room and sits on my bed. "So how was your sleepover?", he asks, casually. A little too casually. "It was good. I had fun.". I tell him. It is true, but only partly. I did have fun, but I don't have a whole lot in common with Phoebe and Ava. Half way through the sleepover, Ava was showing us her latest Gucci bag. And then Phoebe and her got into a detailed discussion of the bag and the fall catlouge and what not. Then they moved to clothes. I could only smile and nod. Fashion to me is what looks good and what doesn't. I don't have much knowledge about fashion.

"That's great ! I'm glad that you're getting along with your sister and cousin. She can be a little spoilt at times but she is kind at heart." dad says.

"She seems nice," is all I can say. To be honest, her comments from that night still hurt but I'm trying to ignore them.

"Yes she is. Be down within an hour .Lunch will be ready by then." he says as he leaves my room.

Christian's pov

After checking on Annabeth, I make my way downstairs and towards the kitchen, where Ana is preparing our lunch. I'm extremely glad and relieved that Annabeth and Phoebe are getting along. I constantly worry that Annabeth might want to go back to forks if she isn't happy or comfortable.

As I enter the kitchen, Ana is pouring something into the pan.

"You look happy, Mr Grey." she says as I wrap my arms around her from behind.

"That would be because I am happy Mrs and Phoebe are getting along well. Annabeth told me that she had fun at the sleepover. I was worried,".

"Ofcourse you were," she says, sarcastically. "You worry about everything Christian. They are sisters. Even though they had a rough beginning, I'm sure that they'll grow pretty close soon. Annabeth and Ted are pretty close already.".

"I know that. But I still worry that Annabeth might want to go back to forks if she isn't happy here.".

"Oh god will you stop already? She isn't going to go back Christian. Hasn't she promised to stay the entire month? The last thing she needs is for you to hover and smother her with your over-protectiveness. I know that you almost called Elliot last night to check on her.".

"Almost. You didn't let me though, did you?" I grumble.

"Yes. You were overreacting slightly. as you usually do," she says as she rolls her eyes at me. "Stop worrying, Christian. Everything is going to be alright.".

"Fine." I say and we countinue our playfull banter for a while. She informs me that Ted's best friend, Adam, is going to join us for lunch today. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 19  
**

Annabeth's POV:

I make my way downstairs as it's almost lunch time, and almost collide with Phoebe. "Woah there! where's the fire?" I ask her.

"So, remember last night I told you about Ted's best friend ? How I've had a huge crush on him since forever? Well he's coming over for lunch. Oh my god! Do I look alright? Is my hair ok?

"You look perfect.", I reassure her. In her printed yellow sundress, and brown sandals, she did look kind of perfect. She smiles at me and we make our way downstairs. I feel like I'm making major progress with her. Hopefully, she will accept me as her sister soon enough.

Both of us reach downstairs and help dad set the table. "So how was last night, Phoebe?", dad asks her. "It was fun.", is all she says. Well at least, she had fun too.

The doorbell rings. And soon, Taylor enters with Ted and his friend. He is a really attractive guy, with brown hair and hazel eyes. He is good looking, in a typical sort of way. Tall, athletic looking, muscular-ish. I can see why Phoebe has been crushing so hard on him.

"Hello Mr Grey.", he says in a deep voice.

"Hello Ian. How have you been?"

"I've been alright, sir.", he says as he makes his way towards mom, who has just gotten back from the kitchen, and gives her a kiss on her cheek.

"Mrs Grey, you look as beautiful as ever", he says.

"Ian, lovely to see you after such a long time,".

Phoebe is blushing deeply as she comes forward to meet him. "Hi," she says shyly.

"Hi Phoebe," he smiles back at her.

I'm watching everyone from the corner of the room, when Ted says, "Ian, this is my sister, Annabeth. The one I told you about.".

Ian turns towards me with a wide smile on his face. "Hello Annabeth ," he says as he extends a hand towards me.

"Hi," I extend my hand for a handshake and smile at him. He stares at me, for a minute too long, before flushing and dropping his gaze. Uh, awkward. What was that about?

We settle down in our seats at the breakfast bar. Mom serves us excellent pasta alfredo. She really is an amazing cook.

"How's Amanda, by the way? You should've brought her with you," dad asks Ian. Ian and Ted exchange a look and burst out laughing. "Dad, she wasn't anything serious," says Ted, which earns him a disapproving look from mom.

"No, seriously she wasn't. Things didn't work out with her, Mrs Grey. But we're still friends now.". Ted is still chuckling. Oh. So he had a girlfriend. Had. I look across the table to see Phoebe's expression. She looks like she has won the lottery. We exchange a wide grin. But sadly, I think Ian genuinely thinks of her as a little sister, and nothing more than that.

The four of them continue to chat about college and Ian and Ted's life over there. Phoebe talks rarely. I'm completely silent as I enjoy my lunch. I catch Ian staring at me through out the lunch and smile politely once or twice but then ignore him completely. After everyone is finished, me and Ted offer to do the dishes. I brush him off as his friend is here and I want him to enjoy his free time and entertain him. Dad offers to help me instead.

I start with the dishes as he grabs a dish towel. "So, what did you think about Ian? " he asks me a little too casually.

"Me? Nothing. I mean, I don't know him enough to form an opinion of him I guess." I tell him, a little surprised.

He smirks at me. "Good. I don't want you to think about him at all. It was worrying enough that he couldn't keep his eyes off you through out the lunch. He's a good kid but a real player. And his looks help him with a lot of girls,". He shakes his head with a frown.

I wonder if he knows about Phoebe's crush on him.

"Don't worry dad. It takes a lot more than looks to attract me.". I look at him and see relief on his face. It makes me laugh and he starts laughing with me.


End file.
